Power Rangers Jurassic Melody
by Justrayawsome
Summary: In the age of the dinosaurs the evil Deben Army has caused the extinction of the mighty beast and now they are here again to destroy humanity as we know it there are five teens who can stop them. HEAR THEM ROAR!
1. Power Rangers Jurassic Melody Info

Hey guys it's me Justrayawsome here and I am now quitting dynasaurs for a better version Jurassic Melodies I have made many mistakes in my story that it is really bad so I have made up this story hoping that it is 100% better than the last one and I'm not doing OC's in this story because I don't want to get them wrong so I'll be making my own characters based on friends at school. Here their roar!

* * *

Fanged Melody Red Jurassic Ranger

Name: Justin King (Usually called King by his friends.)

Age: 18

Nationality: Filipino

Hair: Black that goes down to shoulders.

Eyes: Black

Background: He comes from a family of four his mom, dad, and little sister but one day his parents got a divorce when he was 10 and his mom had both of his siblings and him stay with her while their dad is by himself, but before he left Justin for good he gave him a necklace with a dinosaur tooth fossilized in it.

* * *

Bullet Melody Black Jurassic Ranger

Name: Maxwell Turner (Usually called Max.)

Age: 18

Nationality: Caucasian

Hair: Blonde little shorter than Justin.

Eyes: Blue

Background: He was best friends with his older brother but one day when they went on a vacation to Europe at the hotel they were staying at a monster attacked them and killed him. So after that day Max been practicing archery as that was what his brother was,best at.

* * *

Shielded Melody Blue Jurassic Ranger

Name: William Mason (Usually Called Willie.)

Age: 18

Nationality: African-American

Hair: Black really short almost bald curly hair.

Eyes: Brown

Background: He came from a family consisting of his mom and little sister. He cares a lot about his family and will do anything to help them. He also took wrestling classes for a couple of years.

* * *

Bladed Melody Green Jurassic Ranger

Name: Aiden Rippiken

Age: 17

Nationality: Chinese-American

Hair: Short Black Hair.

Eyes: Brown

Background: His father teaches him kendo but Aiden usually does it in his own beast like style of backhand. This lead to his father being more hares in him making him distant and cold to him. He is also the most quiet of the group.

* * *

Horned Melody Pink Jurassic Ranger

Name: Paula Lopez

Age: 18

Nationality: Latina

Hair:Brunette

Eyes: Brown

Background: Her parents are rich and some times neglect her so she lives a normal teenage life with her butler watching her.

* * *

So now that the main five are done lets get to the villains.

Deban Army

Lord Deban: The "leader of the Deban army but was frozen by the Melody Beasts.

Decree King Of Chaos: He is in command of the Deban army since Deban is out if commission his main goal is to collect humans emotions to free Deban.

The Warrior Of Rage Blitz: He is The warrior of rage and can get ticked of easily. He is only an armor and need a vessel to hold his armor.

The Warrior Of Sorrow Jester: He is the warrior if sorrow and cries all the time.

The Warrior Of Happiness Blossom: She is the only warrior and is he warrior of happiness but she doesn't really fight just sings.

The Spy Of Fun Luckyuro: She the helper of Blossom and really doesn't fight just gives regenerating water or as she calls it Nutritous Joyro. (I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a name for her so yeah.)

Slimezard. (Slime-Zard): Foot Soldiers that can combine to become giants.

* * *

Here is the arsenal.

Melody Souls: These contain the melody of the great dinosaurs.

Melody Revolver: The morpher and gun for the main rangers.

Jurassic Saber: The main sword for the rangers.

Jurassic Cannon: A combination of the Melody Revolver and Jurassic Saber

Thunder Bow: The morpher for the gold rangers and doubles as a wrist mounted crossbow

Ptera Thunder: Gold's main sword

Melody Lancer: Metal mode weapons combined by the Aqua Melody Soul

Rex Puncher: King's metal mode weapon

Para Blaster: Max's metal mode weapon

Stego Blocker: Willie's metal mode weapon

Raptor Slasher: Aiden's metal mode weapon

Tricera Drill: Paula's metal mode weapon

Melodic Riders: Team's bike summoned by the Yellow Melody Soul

Grand Grinders: Power up for the metal mode by the Orange Melody Soul

* * *

Melody Souls

Red

Black

Blue

Green

Pink

Gold

Cyan

Grey

Violet

Silver

Yellow: Melody Cycles

Orange: Grand Grinders

Aqua: Melody Lancer

Magenta: Love

Crimson: Fire

Indigo: Long Neck

Vermillion: Fart

Lavender: Laughing

White: Flat

Lime: Dizzy

Cobalt: Gravity

Metal: Copy

* * *

So here is the basic background information I'll keep adding when the others rangers come in. Enjoy.


	2. Enter the Jurassic Melody

_Disclaimers: I Don't and NEVER Will Own Power Rangers Or Sentai. I ONLY Own Justin King And The Other Rangers to an extent._

* * *

**So here we are now starting the Jurassic Melody just so you know I will try to update as much as I can but I need you guys to review so yeah review more updates.**

* * *

"Enter The Jurassic Melody"

_Based Off Of Kyoryuger Episode 1_

We see many dinosaurs including a Tyrannosaur, Parasuar, Stegosaur, Veloci Raptor, Triceratops, Pteradactyl, Ankylosaurs, Pachysaur, Plesiosaur, and a Braciosaurs._ "Mighty beast called the dinosaurs once ruled over this land, but then one day they disappear from history." _A narrative voiceover said_. "Now the same force that killed the dinosaurs is out to eliminate the human race."_ We then zoom into a iceberg that seems to have a giant heart in it. The heart then falls into the water melting away.

Then inside the heart is a figure walking with every step he takes two torches on both sides of him lit up. He then enters a room with three pillars each with a face on it on the right a face of sorrow, the middle face of rage, an the left a face of happiness. The figure looks like an evil Statue of Liberty on his crown the same three faces as the pillars. He then said "The Heart of Evil finally awakes." Then he laughs.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

In a city called Ancient Hills was a teenage boy walking to school. He was Filipino with shoulder length hair and black eyes. His usual attire is a pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee, a red t-shirt with a black dragon on the back, and a necklace that seems to have a tooth in it. His name is Justin King, but to his friends his last name King. His friends call him King because he is good at almost everything he does and always kind to others like a king should be and it is a convince that it's last last name.

Once he got to his school, Elkland High, he saw a silver BMW park on it was his best female friend, Paula Lopez. She was a pretty Latina girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a cardigan and a blue jean shorts (like Emma in Megaforce but blue.) "Hey King" She said as she got out of her car and then locked it. How was your summer?"

"Eh it was okay practiced Muay Tai, played video games, sleep, eat, played video games, played basketball, played it in a video game, and played video games" The teen in red said. "Oh yeah did I say I played-" he didn't finish because the girl cut him off.

"Yes you played video games I know that." Paula said annoyed.

The Filipino then looked confused the chuckled a little. "What I was going to say was did I say I played paint ball, but you didn't let me finish."

She then slapped in lightly in the arm playfully "Oh shut up dude." Then they both laughed.

"Hey why you guys laughing?" A voice asked. They turned and saw their friend Aiden Rippiken. Aiden was the youngest of their group of friends being born in November and was Chinese-American. He had short black hair and is wearing a pair of black jeans a green shirt with a leather jacket and a green beanie.

Paula then turned around and hugged her friend. "So Aiden what have you been doing the whole summer?" The girl asked.

"Yeah dude you never answer my text, what happened? Justin asked.

The boy in green then chuckled sheepishly "You see I broke my phone and then forgot to tell you about it and my new number." At that the other to face-palmed. "Sorry that I forgot."

"Well you should be Rippiken cause now your gunna get it." Justin then tackled his friend to the ground and started to tickle him.

Aiden who almost couldn't speak got out "Stop King you know I hate being tickled." Justin then stop and helped him up. Then they saw that Paula was cracking up. Then they both looked a teacher other and nodded.

When Paula saw that she immediately stopped. "No guys don't you dare."

When they were almost to her both guys felt something hit them. They turned around and saw their friend Maxwell Turner AKA Max. Max was Caucasian with long blond has almost as long as Justin's hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black pollo shirt with a white Y in the middle as well as a pair of cream colored jeans. "Bullseye" He said as in his hand was a rubber band and so e raisins.

"Here he is the Hawkeyes Turner everyone give him a hand." The leather wearing boy said.

Max smiled at the nickname the younger guy gave him. "Thanks boy."

Aiden's eye twitched a little. "You know I hate that name."

"Yeah I know that is why I said it."

"Come on guys break it up." A new voice said.

The group of friends then turned and saw their last group member William Mason or Willie. Willie was an African-American male and had a curly buzz cut hair stay brown hair. He is wearing a blue shirt and a black vest hoodie and blue jeans as well as a black fedora with a blue strip around it.

"Sup guys" he then turned to Paula "and gal."

"Hey dude." Max greeted his friend. "How was your summer?"

"It was good my family went to Alaska to visit some family members there." The blue wearer said. "So what about you guys?"

"Well..." Justin started until he was interrupted.

"King here played video games." Paula said knowing his answer already. "I went to the Grand Canyon _again_." She said with the accent in again.

Max looked confused "What? You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Oh yeah what did you do?" The girl asked.

At that Max face fell and simply said "Went to Europe."

Seeing that his friend's face fell Aiden went "I went to Japan but other than that I stayed home."

The bell then rung. "Well we better get to class see ya all later." King said as he ran off.

* * *

_The Heart of Evil_

We see the figure from before blast a block of ice with heat while a pink humanoid figure was hopping around the heart with a green thing with her, and sitting down a knight in blue armor. Just the. The ice broke free revealing a evil red figure with a leopard skin skirt. "Who are you?" Asked the evil Statue of Liberty.

The red demon monster then swung his sword. "You forgot who I am Decree that makes me so mad." The monster said to the newly know Decree. "Well then I am Blitz the Warrior of Rage."

Decree then smiled. "Good well,then you should remember your team mates."

The knight then step forward and announced his self. "I'm the Warrior of Sorrow Jester. Now that we're back together I might cry." He said as he did in fact start to cry.

The pink female thing then step froward. "Just keep smiling because I. The Warrior of Happiness Blossom."

The green thing with the scarce came up. "The Spy of Fun is here and I'm Luckyuro."

"Perfect now that you all are revived we can destroy the dominate species of earth and free Lord Deben."

* * *

_Someplace Unknown _

"It's time." A voice said.

* * *

_After School At A Park_

Justin and the gang were hanging out at the park the guys were playing basketball while Paula was reading a book on a bench. Then after a few minutes Justin sat down next to her. "What ya doing."

"What does it look like idiot." Was her reply.

The grouped laughed for a couple of minutes before...

**BOOM**

They all turned around and saw weird monsters with white bodies and their faces looked like mask with green vine like hair. They were holding some short of hand saw blaster weapon shooting at almost everywhere.

"What are they?" Willie asked.

"I don't know, but they look bad." Justin said.

"What gave it away King? Was it the weapons in their hands or was it that they looked like monsters?" Asked sarcastically by Aiden.

"Guys stop fighting we need to fun." Paula yelled as they started to run.

They were able to outrun them for a couple of seconds but the laser caught up to them hitting the ground making fly up.

Aiden got up and said "If we can't run away from them then I guess we need to fight back." After earning a nod from King and Willie the three of them charged at the monsters.

They were fighting bravely against those monsters but to no success as they were stronger than them. Right before one was about to cut Justin's head of a rock went sailing to the monsters forehead. Justin turned and saw Max with rocks on his hand and saw Paula helping the other two fight of the monsters with.

Then they regrouped. "Looks like hawkeyes Turner strikers again." Aiden said in a chuckle.

"Alright guys we need to take these guys-" He wasn't able to finish because a flash of light teleported them away.

* * *

_The Same Unknown Place As Earlier_

"-down." The boy in red finished. "Hey where are we?"

They all looked around this looked like a room made out of out of rocks. There were pillars that had five dinosaur heads on them a Tyrannosaurs, Parasaurs, Stegosaurs, VelociRaptor, and a Triceratops. Against the wall was box holding what looked like batteries.

A voice came out of nowhere "You are in the Cave of Melodies."

The five teens turned around and saw a anamorphic blue bird wearing a white gospel like clothing. "I am the Guardian of Melodies, Jyuden."

"Alright Jyuden why are we here?" Max asked.

"You are here ,Maxwell Turner, because the earth need your help." The bird man said.

Paula looked confused "Why does it need out help?" She asked "We're just teenagers."

"Yeah we couldn't take those things down how are we able to defend earth?" Willie asked.

The guardian sighed "Those things are Slimzards and they are just foot solders to the real threat the Deben Army."

"Deben Army. what is that?" Aiden asked.

"The Deben Army is the reason for the elimination of the dinosaurs and they want to destroy humans and take over the earth." Jyuden answered.

"So how are we going to defend the earth if we can't even beat the foot soldiers than." Willie asked again.

Jyuden looked at them and said "You can beat them and protect the earth because you five were chosen to be the next team of Power Rangers. Power Rangers Jurassic Melody."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well here it is the first episode ends in a cliffhanger. So review and I'll post.**


	3. Enter the Jurassic Melody Part 2

_Disclaimers: I Don't and NEVER Will Own Power Rangers Or Sentai. I ONLY Own Justin King And The Other Rangers to an extent._

* * *

**Alright here is part two or Enter the Jurassic Rangers. Guys if you are reading this story give me a review and if you see something wrong please point it out. Also don't bother looking the rangers name up because I Modified their last or first name.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers (Scenes Taken From Last Episode.)_

"The Heart of Evil finally awakes."

"I am Blitz the Warrior of Rage."

"I'm the Warrior of Sorrow Jester."

"The Warrior of Happiness Blossom."

"The Spy of Fun is here and I'm Luckyuro."

"It's time."

"You can beat them and protect the earth because you five were chosen to be the next team of Power Rangers. Power Rangers Jurassic Melody."

* * *

_Enter the Jurassic Melody Part 2_

_Based of of Kyoryuger episode 1_

"Power Rangers?" Asked a shocked Willie. "You want us to fight evil monsters in colorful tights?"

Aiden spoke up next "Yeah are you serious even though the Power Rangers can defend earth we are just a group of teenagers not heroes."

Jyuden looked at all of the teens. "So all of you disagree with this."

"Yeah." Came from all but one teen.

King looked up. "What do I need to do Jyuden?"

The others looked at him "You're not serious right King?" Max asked.

"Guys I am serious."

"What? Why do you want to do this Justin?" Paula asked surprising everyone since she never calls him by his real first name. "You might be a good fighter, but you can't takes those things down."

"You're right I can't but I'll try my hardest to try." The boy in red looked at the guardian. "Alright so how do I receive the power Jyuden."

The Guardian of Music raised his hand and in a flash of light appeared a bun that was shaped like a dinosaur head. "Take this it's the Melody Revolver it is also your morpher." He then pointed at a seal on the ground that was shaped like a dinosaur head as well. "Point your gun at the seal and it will teleport you back. I'll summon you when I can reactivity the Melody Beast so you can gain your power."

"Wait how do I get back here?"

"Just point your morpher at the ground and a seal will appear." He then turned to the others "Please reconsider." He then snapped and the teens disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_At the Park From Before_

"Whoa what just happened?" King asked the others.

Paula looked at him "You want to know what happened? You just put you life endanger Justin." With that she left.

"Paula wai-" before he can finish Aiden punched him on the face. "What the heck dude?"

"Why Justin? You are not a hero." He then left.

"Come on Aiden."He called out to his friend. Then Justin turned to the other to. "You guys understand right?"

Max just shook his head and left. "Justin you might be good, but you need to get this in your head. Your can do a lot of things but even you have limits. You can't see why they are mad?" Willie asked. "They are mad because you are our friend and we don't want to see you get hurt." After that Willie left him to.

Justin then looked at the gun in his hand. In a low voice he said "I know I'm endanger, but I will do what even I can to protect you guys."

* * *

_The Heart of Evil_

"Now time for us to show these humans who's boss." Decree said and looked around. "Who will do it."

A new voice spoke "How about me sir." The owner of the voice was a frozen like monster with claws like hands that the nails were replaced with icicles. "Deben Ice Age is ready to show these humans how the dinosaurs were extinct."

The evil leader smiled "Perfect what better to destroy them with you." At that the evil monster disappeared.

* * *

_Cave of Melodies_

_"It seems that they are launching a full out attack." _Jyuden thought. _"I need to get Red Rex to give his powers to Justin."__  
_

* * *

_School-After School_

Justin was now sitting alone as his friends were not talking to him. Just then his new phone rang. It was designed like a dinosaur head given by Jyuden. "Jyuden what do you need?" Justin answered his phone.

"Justin come quick it's time." Then Jyuden hung up.

Justin got up and started running hoping to find a place where he can teleport. As he was running he saw his friends. He looked them in the eyes and the thing he said was clear to them 'Please'. Their answer was to turn away. Paula had a tear in her eye.

As he got to secluded place he pointed his revolver at the ground and a seal appeared and he shoot it disappearing in a bright light.

* * *

_The Cave Of Melodies_

Justin then teleported in standing on the seal in the cave. "Jyuden I'm here."

"Good Justin it's-" He didn't finish his sentence as his whiskers moved in the wind as he saw a vision of a red mechanical Tyrannosaurs appeared in earth and it seemed to be fighting a giant Godzilla colored Slimzard.

"Jyuden you okay?" Asked the teen.

"No, Red Rex can not fight by him self." The vision appeared again as Red Rex was badly losing to the Giant Slimzard.

In his vision Jyuden saw Ice Age. "A lone dinosaur it can beat me." At the Ice Age shoot a blast of the Melody Beast partially freezing him.

Back in reality. "Justin you must save Red Rex he should give you the power to beat them." Jyuden said in a panicked voice.

"Can do Jyuden I'll be back." With that Justin left.

* * *

_The School_

"Guys" Paula said looking at her friends "Do you think we made the right choice, about not being rangers."

"Yeah." Willie said not so sure.

"I mean King usually knows what he's doing." The girl in pink said.

Max then said "Sure he does most of the time but this time it's different."

"How so?"

Before any of them can answer they heard a loud explosion happen. They ran to where it was.

* * *

Downtown (AKA the Source of the Explosion)

Justin appeared there after teleporting out of his headquarters. He looked around and saw Ice Age and a few Simzards. "So a lone human is here to stop me I'm so scared." Ice Age said.

"You should be Deben Monster because I'm going to take you down. I will protect these people and my friends from you." Justin said. He then charged at them blasting some Slimzards with his revolver. He was able to fight them off for a few seconds but it wasn't enough. They threw him to the ground.

"You idiot do you really believe to can stop me?" Ice Age said as he created an energy blast and fired it at Justin but it never hit him.

Justin looked up and saw a nearly frozen Red Rex standing in front of him. "So your Red Rex." Justin said as he looked at the dinosaur. "Let's take this guy down together."

At that the Melody Beast roared and broke free from his frozen prison. He then faced Justin and shot a golden light at his Morpher it glowed for a few seconds until it was full power.

Justin was looking at it until he heard Jyuden and saw him on top of the building. "Justin use these Melody Souls to power up both you and Red Rex now." Jyuden threw the. Sand said "Rock Out." Justin nodded and caught the. They looked like batteries and had a white picture of a tyrannosaurs on it and on the side was a button and the other side was a red tyrannosaurs head on the back was the word red on it.

Justin then crossed his right arm on his chest and stuck the left hand holding the Melody Soul out in. "Melody Soul charge." He said as he pressed the button. He then pressed the tail on the revolver down opening the mouth and inserted in the Melody soul in the bottom part of the mouth and he closed it when he did he heard a tyrannosaurs roar. He brought the Jurassic Revolver to the side of his head and put his hand in the side of it and said "Jurassic Melody Rock Out!" He then spun the cylinder of his Morpher and samba music came out. It was like his body was moving in his own as he danced to it. He crossed his right leg over his left as his left leg pointed up. He then returned to a regular position until he jumped and cross his legs and spun and pointed the morpher above him and shouted "Fire!"

Morphing Sequence

Red Rex's head was shot from the gun it circled Justin a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Justin's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a volcano with Red Rex behind him.

Morphing Sequence Over

His suit is red for the body and legs and a silver ring showing where the boots and gloves end and a yellow sash like thing across his chest looking like its a pair of jaws and in the top corner is Red Rex's head. His arms are a darker red and a silver shoulder pad and the left shoulder and both arms have white gloves, and on his belt was the phone Jyuden used to call him. His helmet has a tyrannosaurs design to it with a silver mouth piece with no mouth.

* * *

_The Heart of Evil_

Decree saw this "No not a ranger."

* * *

_Back to Downtown _

Justin looked at himself and said "I'm so awesome."

Jyuden saw this "Now go forth Fanged Melody."

Justin then got another Melody Soul from his phone buckle and held it forward "Melody Soul Charge." As he pressed it the white picture of Red Rex now with a colorful version. "Red Rex catch." Red Rex then opened his mouth and the Melody Soul was enlarged and plugged in to Red Rex's mouth as it did the three "feathers" on his head popped up. "Alright let's go." Justin said as the two ran forward.

Both of them now with renewed strength easily defeated their opponents. Red Rex was now biting and sweeping the giants with his tail taking them out. While Red Rex was doing that the new Red Ranger was fighting the smaller versions. He was punching them out and dodging their attacks and when he did a tornado kick his left leg glowed orange and destroyed half of them.

He then took out a silver hilt sword that was designed like a dinosaur with a golden blade "Jurassic Saber" He then jumped on Red Rex's head when the dinosaur turned around, and when he did he spat out fire knocking away some Slimzards. Justin then looked at the Giant Slimzard and said "My turn" He then ran up Red Rex's tail and jumped off it slashing the giant.

Justin then went to fight Ice Age with his saber but even with his new power he was still out number and couldn't fight both Ice Age and the Slimzards all by himself. "Give it up human you can't beat me by your self."

He was about to freeze him until black, blue, green, and pink bullets were shoot at him. "Well then it's a good thing he isn't alone huh?" A familiar feminine voice said. Justin looked around and saw that it was Max, Willie, Aiden, and Paula.

Justin got up and ran to his friends "So you guys did change your minds."

"Yeah but Jyuden said without our Melody Beast Approval we can't stay in our suits for long." Aiden said.

"That means we will make this quick." Said Willie.

"Ready?" Max asked the others.

"Ready!" Was the Reply.

"Melody Soul Charge." They then inserted their respective Melody Soul in their Morphers. Black for Max, blue for Willie, green for Aiden, and pink for Paula. Then they brought their revolvers to their side of their head and said "Jurassic Melody Rock Out!" They then did the same dance as Justin did to the same music. then when the dance was they thrusted their Morphers over their heads and shouted "Fire!"

Morphing Sequence 

Black Para's head was shot from the gun it circled Max a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Max's head making the helmet. He is now posing in front of a mansion with Black Para behind him.

Blue Stego's head was shot from the gun it circled Willie a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Willie's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a iceberg with Blue Stego behind him.

Green Raptor's head was shot from the gun it circled Aiden a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Aiden's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a bamboo forest with Green Raptor behind him.

Pink Tricera's head was shot from the gun it circled Paula a few times until it went up and bite her body making her suit; then a smaller head bit Paula's head making the helmet. She is now posing on the Grand Canyon with Pink Tricera behind her.

Morphing Sequence Over

"Wow this power fells amazing." Paula said after she morphed. Their costumes were the same as Justin's but their color and Paula's included a skirt.

"Alright guys let them hear our roar!" Justin

"The Fanged Melody: Red Jurassic Ranger!"

"The Bullet Melody: Black Jurassic Ranger!"

"The Shielded Melody: Blue Jurassic Ranger!"

"The Bladed Melody: Green Jurassic Ranger!"

"The Horned Melody: Pink Jurassic Ranger!"

"Protecting the earth with our melody of hope" They all said together. "Power Rangers Jurassic Melody!"

Justin then said "Things are about to get wild, try and stop us now!" With that the whole team charged at Ice Age and pushed the Deben army towards a junk yard.

At the junkyard, the Max flipped into the area surrounded by a set of Slimzards with a Melody Revolver in his hand. "There's one!" The Black Ranger said as two purple colored shots hit two Slimzard to the ground.

The Ranger gathered his body around another Deben so he could be twirled around to shoot a monster ahead of him. The Black Ranger added "There's another!"

The Ranger side-flipped to a red, rushed construction truck and used his right foot to front-flip and shoot another Slimzard. "And there goes another."

Next, the Black Ranger got the same phone device Justin had to obtain a Melody Soul by opening it from his right. "Melody Soul charge." Max then charged the battery like device. He then pressed the top of the blaster weapon so its mouth open. The Ranger inserted the battery-like device inside and pressed on the same top part of the Morpher to close it.

The blaster weapon energized as the Black Ranger spun a spiral dial on the side of the Jurassic Revolver,

The Ranger leaped up in the air and was surrounded by a blaze of fire while blasting the rest of the Slimzard away. When he did he cried out "Melodic Finishing Blast."

Then Willie took out his Jurassic Saber. He fold the device in a manner that it could be combine with his Melody Revolver by opening it's mouth.

As soon as the Blue Ranger held the Jurassic Cannon in his hands, he shifted the weapon from its bottom to power up. The Ranger proceeded to release large, blue energy blasts at the henchmen who were coming toward him.

The Blue Ranger used his right elbow to push a monster away while using his arms to lift another henchman up in the air and threw it to the ground. A Slimzard managed to grabbed the Ranger around the abdomen to which the Blue Ranger was able to turn around and use his strength to hold it by the throat in mid-air. The Ranger went on to throw the henchman to a set of old gas tanks.

"See ya later sucker." The Blue Ranger told the Zouri as he shifted the cannon again and blasted enough shots ending their lives.

Aiden was using his Jurassic Saber to slash down a set of henchmen that encircled him. The Green Ranger was even blocked an attack from a Slimzard from behind by using the blade of his weapon to defend himself.

As the Ranger turned to push the henchmen coming toward her, she was able to further slash the Slimzard away.

Aiden pressed on the red button on his Power Buckle to turn it toward a right angle so she could open it and took out a Melody Soul. The Ranger opened up the mouth part of the Dino Blade to insert the battery-like device. The Green Ranger closed its mouth and shifted the upper part of the bladed weapon to power up. "Melodic finishing slash." The Ranger said as he leaped up and used his body to twirl around to power slash the henchmen around him.

Paula then created the Jurassic Cannon just like Willie. As soon as she did, the Pink Ranger wasted no time to send pink energy blasts at five henchmen in back of her.

The Ranger used her blaster weapon to block an incoming Slimzard from attack while using her left pink boot to force the henchman away. A second later, the Pink Ranger used her right pink boot to kick another monster away from her to a set of brown debris.

The Ranger continued to use her right pink foot to force a henchman from hitting her as she spun to the ground to shoot the same Zouri multiple times with her Jurassic Cannon. Once more, the Pink Ranger lift up her right pink spandex leg to kick a henchman before saying, "I'm sure you'll get a kick out of this!"

The Ranger leaped up in the air and used her left white gloved hand to hold her right leg in place while coming down to hit the Slimzard. Power was associated with the attack and to two other henchmen that felt backward on opposite sides.

Paula disconnected the two weapons and brought her Morpher to the side of her head to spin the dial on the side of the weapon. She did this for a special attack. "Melodic blast." The Ranger shouted as a large, pink energy beam hit a group of Slimzards.

Among a large explosion of fire, then Justin leaped up in the air and landed to struggle with Ice Age. Quickly, the Ranger got up and grabbed his huge hands, twisted it and used his right red spandex elbow on the Deben's abdomen. The Red Ranger proceeded the attack by a quick kick attack from his right red boot.

Not wanting to slow down, the Ranger got up and ran toward Ice Age to punch the Deben on the abdomen. The blow was so strong that Iceberg was flown several feet away, but the Red Ranger flew ahead to further hit him.

Standing on the opposite side of the Deben, the Ranger side-flipped to kick him with his right leg.

Meanwhile, Red Rex bit onto the Giant Slimzard's head and banged its tail onto the ground as it rapidly spun around several times. As soon as the Red Rex released itself from the giant monster, the dinosaur produced red electricity onto it.

When Red Rex landed a few feet away from the Giant Slimzard, the giant monster was destroyed.

The machine was surrounded by a ton of explosions filled with powder and rocks, but it didn't seem affected by them.

Back at the junkyard, "Alright. Enough fooling around!" The Red Ranger said while holding his Jurassic Revolver. The Ranger opened the Morpher's mouth. Then, the Red Ranger pressed on the red button on his phone buckle thing to angle it to his right so he could obtain a Melody Soul upon opening. The Ranger inserted the battery-like device inside the Morpher and closed its front for a finisher.

The Red Ranger twirled the weapon around his right index finger as Ice Age told him while using his freezing ability, "You'll never defeat me!" The monster said. "Hey, Red Rex! A little help here." The Ranger told Red Rex as he spun the dial on his Jurassic Revolver and leaped up high in the air.

The Red Ranger entered inside the Melody Beast's mouth as to not be hit with the Deben's attack.

A moment.

Ice Age freaked out by what the Ranger did as the Melody Beast's mouth opened to reveal the Red Ranger. At the same time, the Ranger's blaster weapon and Red Rex mouth energized with power.

The spirit of the Red Beast engulfed the Deben by the help of Justin's blast. The Ranger flipped frontward to the ground to pass the destruction of Ice Age. "Alright!" The Ranger said as the monster turned around and was filled with red electricity. "You will pay for doing this to me!..." Ice Age told Justin as a massive explosion developed as a result of the attack.

The Ranger made a fighting stance while taking in the victory.

* * *

_The Cave of Melodies_

"Congratulations rangers." Jyuden said as the rangers appeared back at the cave. "Now all you need to do is get the rest of the Melody Beast approval to make the Team full."

Justin then smiled "Thanks Jyuden." He them turned to his friends "And thank you guys for coming to my rescue."

'No problem King we are a team before this and we will always have your backs." Paula said.

"Aww come here guys." The five rangers then had a group hug.

* * *

**Here you go guys the chapter hope you guys like it and please review. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**


	4. Melodic Combination

_Disclaimers: I Don't and NEVER Will Own Power Rangers Or Sentai. I ONLY Own Justin King And The Other Rangers to an extent._

* * *

**Hey guys it is time for episode 3 for Power Rangers Jurassic Melody. Also who would like to make a theme song for this using the song Go,Fly,Win by Ron Wasserman. If you want to P.M me.**

* * *

_Melodic Combination _

_Based Off of Kyoryuger Episode 2_

_Cave of Melodies_

"All right ranger it is time for you to gain your full powers." Jyuden said. He looked around and sitting at the table were the five rangers with their Melody Revolver on the table inside black cloth holsters with the teams symbol on them. "So any questions?"

Max then raised his hand "Yeah how long is this gunna take because I got this study date later today."

Aiden then got up and said "I got kendo practice with my dad and he will be furious at me if I don't show up so can I reschedule?"

Jyuden then sighed "Fine you can go, but you will need to get your powers approved."

"Thanks Jyuden, later guys" Max said. With that the black and green rangers left.

Jyuden then looked at Paula and Willie "Are you two ready? Or do you have things to do?"

"Na I got time" Willie said. "Anyways saving the world would be more important than doing other things."

Paula then said "Yeah and anyways I usually hang out with King and the others. Also Tim doesn't have anything scheduled for me."

"Good, alright let us leave Justin are you coming with us?" The bird said looking at the red ranger.

He then shrugged his shoulders. "Why not I have nothing better to do."

Jyuden held out his arm. "Hold on rangers." The rangers nodded and Willie held on to his right arm, Justin his left, and Paula held on to Justin. With that they teleported away.

* * *

_The Heart of Evil_

In the main center of the the lair we see piles of toys, magazines, bikes, and a whole lot of things that belong's to humans. "Look what I stole from the human world Master Decree." Luckyuro said.

"Good, now I need you three" Decree said pointing at the three warriors "to focus your powers on your pillar and then Lord Deben will chose which emotion we need to collect."

The three warriors put a hand on a pillar each Blitz in he middle, Jester to his left, and Blossom to his right. After a few seconds a dark blue cloud appeared around the pillar Jester. "Looks like Lord chosen to gather sorrow first."

Then a blue blast of energy shoot out of the sad face mouth and mad a new monster. It looked like a robot made out of recycled trash, a right shovel claw right hand, and a tennis racket hand for the left hand. "I am Deben crusher."

* * *

_Grand Canyon_

"Why are we here Jyuden?" Paula asked.

"You'll see Paula." The mentor said. He then faced away from three teens "Pink Tricera rise." Out of the ground came a pink triceratops with yellow horns and a silver drill. "Paula this is you Melody Beast Pink Tricera. You will need to gain her trust even if you need to beat her. Good luck Justin stay with her while I drop off Willie."

"Yes sir." Justin said as he sat on the ground.

Jyuden held onto Willie as they teleported away.

* * *

_North Pole_

The remaining two appeared in Antarctica. When they did we saw Willie freezing. "J-J-J-Jyuden what the h-h-heck."

"I am sorry Willie, but we need to be here." Jyuden said to the freezing ranger. "Blue Stego arise." From the ground a blue stegosaurs rose up and his plates on his back were yellowe and had multicolor inside them. "Willie time for you to beat him. I'll wait for you here."

Willie then nodded "Yes sir. Melody Soul charge." He then inserted the Melody Soul. "Jurassic Melody Rock Out!" He then did his dance.

Morphing Sequence

Blue Stego's head was shot from the gun it circled Willie a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Willie's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a iceberg with Blue Stego behind him.

Morphing Sequence Over 

Willie then made the Jurassic Cannon and started to blast the Melody Beast hitting him head on. Blue Stego then jumped in the air and started to spin in mid-air, and then he started to fly towards the Blue Ranger which he barely dodged.

While watching the Blue Ranger Jyuden's whiskers moved in the wind. "Oh no another Deben attack." He then turned to Willie "Willie there is a monster attack I need to get Justin you stay here."

Willie then turned to he bird man. "You sure Jyuden? I can stop and go help."

Jyuden then shook his head "No you need to finish this. Anyways Max and Aiden can help Justin." He then snapped his fingers and teleported away.

* * *

_Grand Canyon _

Justin was sitting on a rock watching Paula fighting the Triceratops Melody Beast already morphed. She then jumped of a rock to reach higher the it's head and axe kicked down on Pink Tricera's head.

A flash of light appeared I front of the Red Ranger and when it died down it was revealed to be Jyuden. "Justin the Deben Army has attacked."

Justin got up "Got it Jyuden." He pointed his Morpher at he ground making a seal appear and shoot at it teleporting away.

"Jyuden do I need to go?" The Pink Ranger asked after shooting the triceratops.

He shock his head. "Max and Aiden will help him you must earn your power." Paula then looked down and then nodded and blasted the Melody Beast again as her mentor teleported away.

* * *

_Museum_

Deben Crusher was there crushing buildings near the Museum. With him were two Giant Slimzards and on the ground were humans running away and there was a blue aura coming from them. Going against the crowd was Justin and he had his Morpher in his hand. He then shoot a few Slimzards and then started to fight some off.

He then took his Melody Soul out of pocket and activated it "Melody Soul charge." He then inserted it in his Morpher when he did we then hear a roar. "Jurassic Melody Rock Out!" He then did the dance and "Fire!"

Morphing Sequence

Red Rex's head was shot from the gun it circled Justin a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Justin's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a volcano with Red Rex behind him.

Morphing Sequence Over

"Jurassic Saber!" he exclaims as he poses with his weapon. Then he charges at the monsters. The Red Ranger then slashes one in the chest, then lands a backflip, and slashes another. He then throws his sword in the air, and then punches a Slimzard in the gut then the face, he then spin kicks another in the neck, then when his sword comes back down, he grabs it then he inserts one of the Melody Soul into his saber "Melodic Slash." He then sends an electrifying power slash at the Slimzard, destroying all of them.

Justin runs over to Crusher and tries to slash him but the Deben Monster uses his arm to block it, then he goes for a kick but the monster also blocks that, then The Red Ranger slashes Crusher down the middle of it's body which causes Crusher to become groggy. Justin is pushed back by The Deben Monster and pulls out his Melody Soul from his weapon, "It's out of battery!" he realized.

"I need to finish this," He then pulled out another Melody Soul leaving only one left. He then activated it. "Melodic Finishing Blast!" He then shoots out a Red Rex head at the monster. Before it hit him though Jester comes out of the sky blocking it with his arm.

"That hurts man." Jester cried out shaking his arm.

Justin then ejected the device from his Melody Revolver. "Shoot I only have one Melody Soul left plus there is a new monster."

Jester started to tear up "I'm not just a monster, I'm am Jester the Warrior of Sorrow. That hurts." At that he started to cry.

Justin jumps in with a kick at Jester, hitting the warrior right in the chest. He then goes for a punch but Jester pushes it away, then the monster pulls out his axe and slashes Nick across the chest twice, he then kicks him in the gut sending him into a wall.

"Man weird name, but he is really strong." Just said as he tried to get up.

Crusher then charges at The Red Ranger, but before he got to Justin The a Green Ranger Came in slashing the monster in the chest knocking him away.

"Aiden what took you so long?" Justin asked as he got up.

"I'm sorry but my dad wouldn't let me leave earlier." He apologized.

Before the Deben members could recover they were shot at. Max then appeared "Hey Aiden let's us this Metal Mode Jyuden told us about."

"Yeah." Aiden said as both he and Max took out a Melody Soul out and inserted it in their Morphers. When they closed the 'mouth' of the revolver they opened it up and closed it again. When they did we heard a louder roar then before.

They then rolled their gun weapons on their right arm and said "Metal Mode On." When they did metal spikes appeared on their right arm as well as new weapons.

Aiden's weapon is a tri-claw weapon two of the blades were in the side and one in the middle. In the center was Green Raptor's head.

Max's weapon is a cross bow weapon with a long black staff on the back an on the sides were a spike on each. In the center was Black Para's head.

"Raptor Slasher!" Aiden exclaims as he charges at the enemy wielding his Slasher as well as his Jurassic Saber. He tries to slash both monsters with his Jurassic Saber, but both monsters move out of the way. Then Jester tries to hit the Green Ranger with his axe, but Luke hits it away then slashes it with his Raptor Slasher, then he spins around and hits Jester again in the gut with it. Then Aiden jumps in the air while spinning and then he hits the Warrior of Sorrow with his Jurassic Saber, then hits him again with his Raptor Slasher.

While Aiden was dealing with Jester, Max was dealing with the two giants. "Para Blaster" Max shouted out. Using both his Para Blaster as well as his Jurassic Revolver.

"Whoa, Wonder what I get?" Justin said as he got out his final Melody Soul. He the. Inserted it in his revolver-Morpher and opened it and closed it again when he did we hear a roar. He then rolled in his arm "Metal Mode on." He gains the same armor on his right arm as the others but his weapon was just a Red Rex head glove.

"Rex Puncher!" Justin exclaims as he charges at Crusher, he jumps in the air and punches the Deben Monster in the chest with his new weapon. He then hits Crusher with it two more times then elbows the monster. The Deben Monster moves out of the way twice, but then Nick uses the puncher to bite Crusher, then lift him up, then Justin takes him down with a kick to the mid-section.

The two Giant Slimzards shot a green blast from their mouth's each but Max dodges them "You can't hit me" He teased them.

Before The Black Ranger can do a counter attack he heard a triceratops roar. He turned his head seeing Pink Tricera. "Whoa it's another Melody Beast."

Then we see Paula riding it. "I did it guys." She then jumps off and lands near Max. "Sorry I'm late Max" she then looks at her Melody Beast "Take 'em down Pink Tricera." The Pink zord then leaps in the air and points her tail at the giants and drills right through them.

Justin then moves his Rex Puncher in a circle charging it with red energy. "Red Rex Rock Breaking Fist." He then punches the air and Red Rex's head flew straight at the monster crackling with red energy hitting the Deben Monster.

"I hate you Power Rangers" The hurt Crusher said. He then turned to a statue made by the little kids that looks like a dinosaur. In the group of the little kids is a little girl that looks a little like Willie but younger. Crusher then blast the statue "That strange thing is gone." When the kids saw it was destroyed the one that looked like The Blue Ranger said "Our Dinosaur." Then the same blue aura from before came from them to the sad face on Crusher. "Well of I go." Crusher then hit the ground and then disappeared.

* * *

_Cave of Melody_

Justin is seem putting his Melody Souls in its charger. "Jyuden these Metal Mode armor is so awsome."

"Thank you Justin." Jyuden said.

Then Paula and Willie teleported in. "Hey Paula you got your full powers now huh?" Justin asked.

"Yeah it fells awesome." She said smiling. "So what the damage?"

"It was bad the museum not destroyed, but the dinosaur statue the kids made was destroyed." Justin said sadly. He then saw Willie about to leave "Hey Willie where ya going."

"My little sister was one of those kids who made the statue I need to see if he's okay." Willie said as he teleported away.

* * *

_Willie's House_

'Hey I'm home" Willie said as he enters his house. "Mom, Terra anyone home?"

"In here honey." A voice said in the living room. When Willie entered the room he saw his mom and his little sister, Terra. Terra has her head on her mothers lap.

Willie saw this "Mom what happened?"

"A monster destroyed her and her friends dinosaur statue near the museum." His mom said looking down at her sleeping child.

"Well I'm goin to sleep now night mom." The blue ranger said as he went up stairs. When he was alone in his room he thought to him self 'I can't let these monsters keep this up.'

* * *

_Paula's Mansion_

Paula is seen looking in a mirror putting on make-up and she was in a pink dress getting ready for a party her butler Tim is making her go to. She was applying eye linger when her tablet received a face-time call. "Hello?" She said answering it.

"Hey Paula, looking nice in that dress." Justin said as he appeared on her screen.

At the comment she started to blush a little. "Hey King what are you doing?" She asked her friend.

"I'm about to go to the gym, you?" He answered then asked the new full pink ranger.

"I'm getting ready for a party." She said then saw Justin's disappointed face. "Hey don't give me that look you know I don't want to do this, but both Tim and my parents want me to."

"Look Paula I know that you don't want to disappoint your parents, but you got to think what is more important the world or what you parents think of you." He said "You need to tell Tim that you don't like these parties and want to do your own thing."

"I know King." She said.

"Miss you need to go now." Entering her room is a man in his thirties wearing a suit. His name is Tim Paula's butler and her guardian while her parents are away. "Hello Justin" he greeted Paula's friend "Now come on we need to go."

"Alright see you later King." She hung up. "I'm ready Tim."

* * *

_Museum_

In the front was Justin, Willie, and Paula helping the kids making the dinosaur good as new. "There you go kids it's good as new." The kids cheered after that.

"Yes it is a good thing" Deben Crusher said as he appeared again "It's a good thing because I will destroy it again."

"Kids run." Willie said to the little kids they then nodded and most of them ran but one Terra Mason. "Terra you need to get out of here."

"No he's going to destroy it again." See then ran I front of the statue.

"Terra no!" The Blue Ranger shouted to his little sister.

"What's this? A little girl guess I'll crush you to." He raised his arm ready to strike but was stopped. "Eh?" Crusher looked at his arm and saw it was Willie holding his arm stopping it from hitting his sister.

"You will stop this Deben Monster. You will stop hurting these children and people of the earth." He then threw the monster of sorrow back.

Tim then ran to Paula grabbing her arm. "Miss you need to get out of here." He said trying to get the teenager out.

She then got free of his grip "I'm sorry Tim, but I'm needed." She then ran to Willie and saw Justin running to him as well.

"You monsters are done here destroying things." Justin started.

"Yeah we will protect the world from you and your army." Willie continued.

"We are not going to let you or your boss destroy the world." Paula continued.

"We will defeat you. We are going to protect everything we love about the world and our family from you monsters." Willie finished it off.

When they were done Willie's Jurassic Revolver Glowed. "What the?"

Justin eyes widened "Dude you're a full ranger like us now."

Willie then smiled "That's great. Guys let's take him down." The others nodded.

"Ready?" Justin asked his friends.

"Ready." The other two confirmed.

"Melody Soul charge." They inserted their Melody Soul. "Jurassic Melody Rock Out!" They did the dance pointed the Morpher up and "Fire!'

Morphing Sequence

Red Rex's head was shot from the gun it circled Justin a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Justin's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a volcano with Red Rex behind him.

Blue Stego's head was shot from the gun it circled Willie a few times until it went up and bite his body making his suit; then a smaller head bit Willie's head making the helmet. He is now posing in a iceberg with Blue Stego behind him.

Pink Tricera's head was shot from the gun it circled Paula a few times until it went up and bite her body making her suit; then a smaller head bit Paula's head making the helmet. She is now posing on the Grand Canyon with Pink Tricera behind her.

Morphing Sequence Over

"No way your-your..." Crusher started off but was cut of by...

"Hear our roar!" Justin shouted

"The Fanged Melody: Red Jurassic Ranger!"

"The Shielded Melody: Blue Jurassic Ranger!"

"The Horned Melody: Pink Jurassic Ranger!"

"Protecting the earth with our melody of hope" They all said together. "Power Rangers Jurassic Melody!"

"Things are about to get wild, try and stop us now." With that the team charged at the Deben Army.

Justin adjusts his Jurassic Saber than attaches it to his Melody Revolver making the Melody Cannon, he then elbows two Slimzards, then blasts another, than rolls over and blasts three in the chest. He then sweeps another foot-soldier's leg with his, then blasts another in-coming one. Then The Red Ranger flies into the air, avoiding all the blasts from the Slimzards and sends one huge blast towards the crowd of Slimzard.

"Willie let's use the Metal Mode." She said as she kicked three Slimzards as she inserted her Melody Soul then we heard a roar. He nodded and inserted his. They then rolled their Morpher on their arm making the Metal Mode and the new weapons.

Paula's weapon was a drill weapon with spikes poking out on the sides. Int he center was Pink Tricera's Head.

Willie's weapon was a shield with three spikes on either sides and Blue Stego's head in the center.

Paula lands a beautiful backflip then spots a line of Slimzards "Tricera Drill!" she exclaims as she drills through a path of Slimzards.

Willie dropkicks Crusher right in the gut, then he exclaims "Stego Blocker!" as he strikes the Debrn Monster first with the spikes, then with the weapon across the chest, sending Crusher to the ground.

The three rangers regrouped in front of Crusher. Willie then got out his second Melody Soul and hands it to Justin. "Here take him down with this."

"Thanks dude." He got the Blue Melody Soul in his hand and said "Melody Soul charge." He then inserted it in his Morpher and spun the cylinder. "Melodic Red-Blue Finishing Blast." He cried out shooting Blue Stego and Red Rex's head hitting Crusher head on taking him out.

Crusher's body wasn't destroyed but he wasn't moving. Jester saw that and fell to his knees "No."

Just then Aiden and Max came. "Oh are we late?" Max asked.

Then Blossom and Luckyuro appear, hand and hand, they are skipping towards the fallen Crusher.

"It's gonna be ok! Luckyuro brought some help!" Blossom says.

Then Luckyuro digs into her gut-pocked and pulls out a watering can modeled as a pumpkin and begins pouring water on the body of Crusher.

"What is going on here?" Jester asks.

"We were made from the cells of Lord Deben!" Blossom starts, "So all it takes is some water to revive us!" Luckyuro finishes.

Then Crusher grows about 20 times it's normal size and shouts, "I'm going to Crush you!"

"Oh Shoot, I got this." Justin said as he took out a Red Melody Soul. "Melody Soul Charge." He then threw it in the air. We see it in the air with a spirit of a real tyrannosaurs rex in front of it and behind the spirit was the words Red Melody Soul. It then goes into a volcano that Red Rex is hidden in. Red Rex open his mouth and once more his Melody Soul plunges into him then his head feather went up.

Out of the sky came Red Rex and when he lands The Red Ranger jumps on Red Rex's head. "Alright buddy let's go." Red Rex then charges at Crusher, but he blast lasers at the Melody Beast. At the last second though he jumps in the air kicking Crusher he then lands on top of a building.

Back in the ground Jyuden walked up to the other four rangers. "Willie, Paula since you both are full rangers you can call on your Melody Beast and combine them with Red Rex to make a megazord."

The two then nodded at each other. They took out their Melody Soul and held them out "Melody Soul Charge." Then threw them in the air.

In front of The Blue Melody Soul was a stegosaurs spirit and behind it is the words Blue Melody Soul. It then goes to The North Pole and goes underground. Blue Stego's mouth opens upwards and it's Melody Soul is inserted. Blue Stego's plate goes up.

In front of The Pink Melody Soul was a triceratops spirit and behind it is them words Pink Melody Soul. It goes to The Grand Canyon and goes underground. Pink Tricera's mouth opens upwards and it's Melody Soul is inserted. Pink Tricera's tail moves out wards more.

Back with Justin and Red Rex. Blue Stego appears out of nowhere and spins slicing Crusher. Justin then jumps off Red Rex. The other two walks ups to King. "Alright he other Melody Beast."

"Alright Justin time to do a Melodic Combination." Willie said staring the combination.

Megazord Sequence

First, the Red Rex briefly stomped before sending power from its mouth to the back of Blue Stego and Pink Tricera.

Next, the Zords released their Melody Souls in favor of Red Rex receiving information from the Blue and Pink Melody Souls.

After, the battery-like devices returned to its respected Zord as they were surrounded around the background of an exploding volcano with samba music the same as the morphing in the background.

Blue Stego and Pink Tricera charged ahead to Red Rex as Blue Stego opened its front to connect its Blue Melody Soul with the neck section of Red Red.

Once this was done, Red Rex released its tail to shift its connected parts, forming with Pink Tricera as it opened its front and connecting its Pink Melody Soul with the back section of Red Rex.

Continuing, Red Rex's lower body shifted once more to center itself eastward while interconnecting parts of Blue Stego and Pink Tricera helped with this process.

The legs of Red Rex opened so its abdominal section could lock into place. The back of Blue Stego came apart and the tail of Red Rex was attached it to the back of the Megazord.

Meanwhile, the humanoid head for the large machine was unveiled from the back of Red Rex along with being provided a helmet of its own.

The new megazord stomped the ground a couple of times with sparks coming from the ground then all the rangers shouted "Melody King Megazord!"

Megazord Sequence Over

On the ground Jester saw this new Megazord "No they have their own Megazord." He then stated to cry. "Oh quit crying you big baby." Blossom said hitting the crying knight.

The room that the rangers were in had a black background with two frames that had zig-zags on them while displaying the name "**Melody King**."

Between them was the insignia of the Jurassic Melody.

Ahead of them was a small stage for each hero to stand on. It had a tribal design to it that associated to the color of the user that while being situated on a glowing, yellow ground. "Whoa! Where are we?" The Blue Ranger wondered. "I think this is the place where we help to take him down!" The Red Ranger replied as the three took out their Melody Revolver and inserted them into a small compartment to their right.

After this, the Rangers took a step forward and said, "Let's do it!"

The Deben used a number of purple shots to slow down the incoming Melody King Megazord, but it used its Stego Shield to deflect any attack. "Ah!" The Rangers yelled as the large humanoid charged ahead with using its left hand.

In mid-air, the Melody King Megazord flipped over and used its weapon to push Crusher away.

Once the large humanoid came down to the ground, it proceeded to use its left hand to hit the Deben on the abdomen and blocking an attack from Crusher by using its weapon.

Just as the Melody King Megazord was pushing forward, the Deben send rapid shots to force it backward. As a result, the Rangers leaped up on their stage as the large humanoid leaped from building-to-building to not get hit by him.

Finally, in the air, "Alright! Enough games, right?" The Red Ranger asked. "Yeah!" The Blue Ranger answered. "Totally!" The Pink Ranger affirmed. "Melody!... Finish!" The Rangers yelled while opening their arms and swinging them around in a circular motion before their arms met as one.

The energies coming from the arms of the Melody King Megazord glowed like never before, including from the head of Red Rex that was located on its right shoulder. The head of the large humanoid showed its angry face and roared while doing so.

For the finisher to work, the Rangers had to hold their composure.

The Red Melody Soul shout out from Red Rex's mouth so the spirit of the Red Melody Beast could to destroy Crusher in the background of palm trees.

The Melody King Megazord came down to the ground and took in its first victory by having its back toward the explosion that was happening a few feet away.

* * *

Back on the ground the rangers just landed and then de-morphed. Just then Max and Aiden walked up to them de-morphed as well. "That was awesome guys" Max said.

Tim then ran up to his bosses daughter. "That's why you don't like these parties Paula."

"Tim I'm sorry but don't ell my parents please." Paula pleaded.

Tim the smiled 'Don't worry Paula I won't. I won't because you nerd to protect the world." At that the girl hugged he butler.

"No way my brother is a Power Ranger." The rangers and butler looked over and saw Terra running towards her brother and hugging him.

"Thanks sis but you can't tell mom okay." Willie told her sister. She responded by zipping her lips. Making the others laugh.

* * *

**Well I'm done here I'm sorry it took so long but I was helping my parents move. Well until next time. Next we see Green Raptor.**


End file.
